


The End And The Beginning

by WhenSaturnFalls



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Gen, One Shot, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Songfic, You can pry the sbi family dynamic out of my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenSaturnFalls/pseuds/WhenSaturnFalls
Summary: Techno and Tommy encounter Dream at the Nether portal and things don't go as planned.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	The End And The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> The End And The Beginning - Forgive Durden

## The End And The Beginning

Techno and Tommy picked their way up the steps to the portal, only to falter at the sight of a masked man standing before it. Dream tiled his head ever so slightly as he addressed the pair.

 **"I've been tracing your steps  
Along with your dainty, exquisite guest" **  
He glanced at Tommy, who was now hiding behind Techno,  
**"Across mountain land and serpentining seas  
These two have been on quite the odyssey"**

Techno took a defensive stance in front of the small teenager, trying to figure out what Dream was planning.

Dream took a melodramatic turn, draping a forearm over his forehead as if he were personally offended,  
**"But you're a fool to think this princess  
Could ever really love a couple of poor boys like us"**  
He sidled to Techno's side, gesturing with a hand between himself and the piglin hybrid.  
**"(He) requires riches recherché  
Riding with rodomontading roués"**

Techno decided to play whatever sick game Dream was playing,  
**"Casanovas have charmed with chiffons, so chichi  
Chased (him) with their conceited coteries" **

Tommy nervously peered over Techno's shoulder,  
**"Maharajahs have magniloquently mouthed  
Their love for me through their menageries" **

Techno used an arm to push Tommy back behind him,  
**"(He's) been propositioned, propounded by every pompous prince  
Given panniers of peerless pears and plums, polished"**

Tommy poked out again,  
**"I've been seduced with shimmering, sparkling stones  
Squired by suitors to sizable chateaus"**

Techno stood taller, attempting to intimidate Dream,  
**"And I'm the one (he) chose!"**

Dream sighed, turning away while talking over his shoulder,  
**"I understand how you can love a man of truth  
So why don't you just ask him where he spent his youth?"**  
He faked a gasp of shock, crouching slightly in a condescending manner. He covered the mouth of his mask in a mocking way.  
**"Oh, look at (his) face, (he) really doesn't see  
That you are from the dark and you've been lying through your teeth"**  
Techno could almost hear what Dream really meant, _You owe him a favor._

Techno whirled around, grabbing Tommy by the shoulders before he could back away in confused betrayal, _You're still brothers, don't let this break that apart._

Dream scoffed, rolling his eyes under his mask,  
**"I'm sure that (he) would care to hear your acumen  
As to how your presence is the reason (he) is sick  
But I suppose it's in vain, since (his) life is ending..."**  
Dream slowly unsheathed his Netherite sword,  
**"When I thrust this blade into (his) heart-a-thumping"**

Tommy saw that Dream was aiming for Techno as his blade slashed through the air. So Tommy acted. Without thinking, Tommy used all his strength to push Techno out of the way, **"Brother, no!"**

The blade went straight through his chest, _history repeating itself..._  
Dream pulled his sword back and fled through the portal, not wanting to stick around for Techno's wrath.

Techno lightened Tommy's fall by catching him and slowly lowering his body,  
**"Brother, what have I done?  
(His) blade has pierced your side  
This was never my intent  
O, God, please stay alive"**  
_This is your fault. You let him take the blow._

Tommy smiled,  
**"Dear (Techno), you're my brother  
You've tried to protect me  
But (his) dagger's edge found in my flesh  
It truly was my destiny"**  
He pressed his hands to his gaping wound, letting his breath rattle.

Techno pressed his hands hard over Tommy's, desperate to keep him alive.  
_You can't lose another brother. Don't let him die._  
**"Brother, I was shortsighted  
I ignored your cries  
You really are the chosen one  
The calculated sacrifice"**  
Techno let his tears fall, silently begging and praying to whatever god was watching.

Tommy moved his hands out from under Techno's, placing one on Techno's hands and another on his cheek. And in a not so distant past, their brother held their father's cheek the same way.  
**"Please listen to my last words  
Before I fade away  
This is my gift to you  
Live for your love every day"**

Techno let a sob slip past his lips, just the same as Phil had.  
**"Please don't let your tired heart stop beating"**  
He peered under his hands, nearly losing his grip on sanity at the sight of so much blood.  
He looked back into his little brother's eyes, just as Phil had with his son.  
**"You're bleeding, just keep breathing"**

Tommy leaned back, smiling in relief. Wilbur had smiled too.  
**"You will take care of this spinning sphere  
I'll disappear and see you in the mirror"**

His heart was slowing. He was hyper-aware of everything his body was doing.

 **"Place your hand on mine one last time and kiss me goodbye  
Take the love inside my mind before I die"**  
He reached to the sky. Techno couldn't see it but Tommy was reaching up to touch the mask of a higher entity known as DreamXD.

Techno held Tommy close as the teen slipped in and out of consciousness.  
**"Place your hand on mine one last time and kiss me goodbye  
Take the love inside my mind  
Before I die, please don't cry"**  
He smiled wider as his eyes fogged over and his heart went still.

DreamXD held the boy's hand delicately, leading him into the void. The ghost of Wilbur met him with open arms.

A local time traveler named Karl sat atop the portal. Sighing sadly, he shut his book and looked out across the land.

 ** _"The mountains seceded  
The Light and Dark depleted  
We lost (Tommy) but regained our science  
Our world was finally reunited  
So this is my cue of where to leave you  
Now it's your story to retell and pass on  
Because an idea is only relevant if it's being thought upon  
So remember, never surrender  
'Cause the unrelenting constancy of love and hope  
Will rescue and restore you from any scope."_**


End file.
